


Glad You’re Here

by allthehearteyes



Series: Vlamburn [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Exploring, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Touching, closeness, connection, x-rated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: They’ve done a lot of shirtless touching, keeping their pants on, until today...





	Glad You’re Here

**Author's Note:**

> Eh...I’ve really got nothing to say for myself. Lol. My plan is to continue Vlamburn’s story with a deep connection and lots of passionate sex. Think x-rated fluff. *shrug* I’m going off the rails - full force. Lol. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. ❤️
> 
> (This a continuation of _More to Consider_ , in which they’re both single. No disrespect meant toward the actors or their real lives. Only imagination and fic here.)
> 
> find me on tumblr (same username or @malex-allthehearteyes)

Michael is happy, _really_ happy. He and Tyler have been kissing a lot lately. Ever since Michael admitted to being confused about his feelings, but definitely wanting to be more than just friends, they’ve spent a ton of time together.

They’ve had conversations about sexuality and identity. Tyler sharing his journey of discovery, and the ongoing work of knowing oneself. Michael is pretty convinced that his attraction is only to Tyler, though he’s not keen to put a label on anything yet. He feels comfortable exploring with Tyler, and not getting hung up on what things mean at the moment.

Michael is too busy having fun. Between their stolen kisses and long makeout sessions, he’s aroused all the time. Michael has never been so turned on and so constantly on edge in his adult life. It’s like he’s figuring out sex for the first time, all over again.

Michael is enamored by the sounds Tyler makes when they’re kissing and rutting, grinding against one another. Tyler has a tendency to moan low in his throat, causing a vibration to hum in their mouths, as their tongues slick and slide.

Michael is addicted to the way Tyler touches him. Strong hands, always confident and firm, generous and giving. Tyler seems to really enjoy fisting his hands in Michael’s curls, and the excitement of being wanted like that is hot as hell.

Michael is drawn to the way Tyler takes control. Whether on top or on bottom, Tyler’s quiet dominance rules him. Michael craves the sensation of Tyler’s weight pinning him down, making him feel centered and tended to. The power of Tyler between his thighs, drives him wild. He easily spreads his legs in surrender to the only person he’s ever fully trusted. When Tyler squeezes him tight, murmuring “more” or “so good” Michael is flooded with a sense of pride and lust. He wants to make Tyler happy and each time they’re together he feels the thrill of their connection thrumming through him.

There’s nothing they’ve done that has spooked or worried him at all. Michael loves everything they do, always seeking more. Tyler is the one who slows them down, maintaining control over their desire and play.

They’ve done a lot of shirtless touching, keeping their pants on, until today...

Michael feels his whole body shudder when Tyler asks, “Can I?”

Tyler’s hands are at the waist of his cargo shorts. Michael nods, and watches as Tyler’s deft fingers undo his button and zipper, smoothly pulling the clothing down his legs. When Tyler palms Michael through his tight boxer briefs he can’t hold back.

“ _Fuck. Tyler_. I need—“ His words cut off when Tyler surges forward to crush their mouths together, continuing to stroke Michael’s straining cock.

Michael is moaning, hips restless. Tyler pulls back, holding eye contact. His face is confident and sure, while biting his bottom lip in a way that exudes total sex. It’s as if Tyler is silently asking ‘are you ready?’ Michael looks into those soulful eyes and nods again. He is helpless to resist, not that any part of him wants to anyway.

Tyler hooks his fingers in the waistband of his underwear and pulls them off. He settles his shoulders between Michael's thighs. His legs splayed wide, wanton. He feels needy, wanting. Their gazes lock, as Tyler fists Michael's hardness, licking the head, dabbing at the pearly precum Michael can’t help but give. _That fucking tongue!_ Michael is already sweating, his body trembling.

All Michael can do is watch and murmur, “ _Tyler._ ”

Tyler begins to pump his fist at the base of Michael’s cock, dragging his tongue across the taut skin in wet and unhurried passes. Michael is mesmerized when Tyler opens that sinful mouth and engulfs his length. _Fuck!_

“ _Fuck! Tyler!_ ”

Michael is pretty sure he sees a smirk on Tyler’s lips, as he sets in. His tongue swirling, laving, lapping at Michael’s cock. The decadent heat and strong suction is better than anything Michael has ever felt. He reverently drops one hand to Tyler’s hair, not pulling, just resting. It somehow seems filthy-hot to feel the bobbing motion under his palm.

Tyler’s rhythm, his pace, is perfect. Going hard and fast, pulling back occasionally, until Michael mews or begs for more.

Without warning, Tyler swallows Michael’s cock down deep to the back of his throat. He yells out, trying not to buck his hips into Tyler’s mouth. His whole body feels like it’s being torn apart. Michael sees Tyler hollow his cheeks and that’s it. That’s all he can take.

He yells, “I’m going to come! _So_ hard for you, baby!”

Somehow, Michael feels Tyler increase his tempo, moving harder, faster. Deeper. Giving more. Michael’s eyes blur, as he curls his hands into fists. One in Tyler’s hair and the other in the cool sheets beneath them. Tyler digs his fingers into the flesh of Michael’s thigh, nails causing pinpricks of pain, tripping him right over the edge.

Michael's body clenches just before his orgasm hits. It’s like lightning firing in his system. Every part of him is alight with pleasure and pure ecstasy. His body shaking and shivering, as Tyler takes him through to the end.

He eventually pulls off with one, final soft kiss, moving to lie half on/half off Michael’s blissed out form. Michael can feel the weight of Tyler pressing close and heaving just as much as he is.

Michael’s heart is thundering, small tremors twitching throughout his body. He’s a little bit in shock, really. He closes his eyes, banding his arms around Tyler’s smoothe back. He’s seeking to ground himself in the strength and realness of their heat.

There’s a sense of closeness and bone deep connection Michael has never experienced before during sex. It’s more than anything he ever believed could happen. It’s amazing, incredible, the way Tyler makes him feel. How Tyler stokes his desire, how they move together. Michael’s brain and body consumed by the intensity of this man. This man who’s become so _very_ important to him.

Michael feels Tyler rub his thumb along his jawline. He opens his eyes, turning toward the man in his arms.

“How ya doin?” he asks with a tender look.

Michael smiles, trying to catch his breath. He’s in awe of the exquisite face before him.

“I’m great. _Really_ good. You?”

“Me too. I took care of myself there at the end,” Tyler chuckles. “It was too fucking hot not to. _You’re_ too fucking hot not to.”

He feels heat rush to his cheeks at Tyler’s praise. He leans in to taste those luscious lips again.

“Next time, let me,” Michael whispers against Tyler’s warm mouth.

“Only if you want to, —“

Michael kisses Tyler hard, licking deep inside. “I want to,” he manages to get out between nips and bites.

Tyler laughs. Pushing Michael down, as he rolls fully on top of him. Michael’s cock is still sensitive from the recent pleasure, but no way he’s pushing Tyler away. He wraps his legs around Tyler’s hips, giving him space to nestle in just right.

They’re just looking at one another, grinning. Tyler caressing the profile of Michael's face. Peppering kisses here and there.

“Okay then. Next time.”

Michael feels a profound bond that he can’t fully explain, but it’s one he wholeheartedly welcomes. He nuzzles and kisses along the line of Tyler’s neck, drawing in the unique scent of sunshine and ocean wind.

They share a long lazy kiss. No sense of urgency, just gentleness and ease.

“I’m sleepy. Want to take a nap with me?” Tyler asks.

Michael smiles and nods. “Maybe take the rest of your clothes off?”

Tyler smiles big and bright. “For sure.”

They shift around, Michael's back to Tyler’s chest. Skin-to-skin, from head to toe. Their bodies pressed close, as Tyler’s strong arm wraps around him. Michael’s hand resting behind him, on Tyler’s thigh. The fine hairs creating a tickly texture against his palm.

Michael feels lips at the base of his neck when Tyler whispers, “I’m glad you’re here.”

Michael clenches the firm thigh beneath his hand. “Me too.”

They lie there, tangled up in one another, as the warm sunlight streams in through the window. He’s surrounded by Tyler Blackburn, the man who has come to mean more to him than anyone else, steadily becoming Michael’s whole world. He drifts off to sleep with a smile on his lips and a true sense of contentment in his heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
